This ADRC is an integrated unit of Washington University and its Medical Center that coordinates and supports the work of established investigators and teachers from diverse backgrounds. mechanisms are provided for the enhancement of current activities, the support of new programs and projects with a focus on both clinical and basic research, and the development of improved training of professionals within the University and outreach programs for health care professionals and the public in the regional community. The clinical theme of the research component is the identification and characterization of mild and very mild senile dementia of the Alzheimer type (SDAT). The preclinical theme is the characterization of developmental neurobiological principles and mechanisms relevant to aging of the nervous system and neuronal dysfunction and/or death in Alzheimer's disease (AD). Six cores (Biostatistics, Clinical, Psychometric, Neuropathology, Image Analysis, Administration) will support seven projects and seven pilots. The topics of the projects include: 1) molecular mechanisms of neuronal death ("killer proteins"); 2) glutamate receptors and memory; 3) excitatory transmitters and AD; 4) long term potentiation and dysfunction in SDAT; and 7) SDAT in the community. The pilots study: 1) neuronal death in rats: 2) neuronal precursor proliferation; 3) aging synapses visualized in living mice over time; 4) neurofilament proteins in Trisomy 16 mice; 5) pain in the elderly; 6) glucose and memory in mild SDAT; and 7) SDAT in a low income minority group. We will continue our Training and Information Transfer Component.